herofandomcom-20200223-history
Harley Davidson
Harley Davidson is on of the two protagonists in the 1991 action film Harley Davidson and the Marlboro Man. He is portrayed by Mickey Rourke. Role in the film Harley Davidson is a biker is somewhat of a ladies' man. He has some friends and one of them is Robert Anderson a.k.a. the Marlboro Man, who he is great friends with and Jimmy Jiles and his dad. He is also good friends with Jose Cuervo and Jack Daniels. Harley was into drugs, but was saved by Old Man Jiles who took Harley in. Harley had an affair with Jack's girlfriend, now wife, Lulu, and Jack has had it in for him for many years. Harley later on had a girlfriend named Jenny and was about to settle down, but she left him and he never saw her again. Harley has traveled over the years and lived a few years in Dallas, Texas fixing bikes. In 1996, Harley would leave Texas to go to Los Angeles and would end up meeting up with the Marlboro Man at a bar, who got into a fight with an Indian who he was hustling at a game of pool. Harley and the Marlboro Man would later on go to a place near a billboard and talk. They later on go to the "Rock N' Roll Bar and Grill" and see Old Man Jiles, Jose Cuervo, Jimmy Jiles, and Jack Daniels. Jack wanted to fight Harley Davidson because of his affair and they fight and after Jack beats Harley, he does forgive him. Old Man Jiles is not too pleased with the damage to the window cause of the fight. The bar has fallen on hard times, and the Great Trust Bank has threatened foreclosure, planning to demolish the building to make way for a skyscraper. Harley and Robert convince Jack to help them rob one of the Bank's armored cars in order to collect the funds necessary to renew the building's lease. The robbery mostly goes off without a hitch, but the trio are intercepted by a group of security agents who almost foil their getaway. Upon escaping, they discover the loot they stole from the van contains not money, but a new, experimental street drug called "Crystal Dream". The bank's head of security Alexander is ordered by CEO Chance Wilder to recover the stolen drugs and kill the thieves. Meanwhile, Robert is pulled over for speeding by a motorcycle cop; his ex-lover Virginia Slim. The two spend the night together, during which Robert learns that she's engaged. Harley takes Virginia to breakfast the next morning, during which she tells him that Crystal Dream is 100% addictive and causes lasting neurological damage and, eventually, death. Robert, fuming about Virginia's upcoming marriage, steals her fiancé's motorcycle. He and Harley go to the bank's headquarters and talk to Wilder via telephone. They demand $2.5 million in exchange for the drugs. Wilder agrees to have someone meet them that night in the airplane graveyard for the exchange. Alexander shows up with the money and the transfer goes off without any problems. That night, while they hang out in the bar's back room celebrating, Marlboro is suspicious of the ease of the exchange. Suddenly, Alexander and his men show up. Watching through a one-way mirror, the owner tries to convince them that the gang isn't there. Alexander appears to walk away as if to leave and suddenly turns around and shoots him. They open fire on the room behind the mirror; Harley and Marlboro are the only ones who escape alive as the others are cut down in brutal fashion. The two retreat to the nearby airport and hide in the baggage compartment of a plane. One of the agents nearly finds them but they escape to Las Vegas, where they check into the Dunes Hotel, only to be tracked down by Alexander. The two escape to the hotel's roof and jump off into the swimming pool. Harley finds out that they've been tracked with a device hidden in the dollar coin given to them by Alexander. The two hop on a freight train headed east after deactivating the tracker, but Marlboro leaves after telling Harley that they owe it to the dead friends that helped them to go back to L.A. and settle things. Harley refuses to go and Marlboro jumps off the train. Harley has a change of heart, and catches up with Marlboro and they form a plan to meet with Alexander, reactivating the tracker in the coin. Alexander traces them to the airplane graveyard, finding the briefcase that contained the money but only finding the dollar coin inside. However, he sights Harley and Marlboro nearby and a gunfight ensues. Marlboro is able to kill both of Alexander's two remaining men: however, Alexander catches Marlboro and holds him hostage. Harley tries to shoot Alexander and misses, hitting Marlboro. Harley finally summons up the aim to hit Alexander and the two finally manage to kill him. The duo bribe Alexander's helicopter pilot into taking them to Wilder's office. They give Wilder his money back and demand he change the lease on the bar. Wilder is unwilling to do so and orders his men to kill them when the pilot, paid off by Harley and Marlboro, appears hovering in his chopper outside. He opens fire on the office with the chopper's cannon, killing Wilder's thugs. Wilder insults Marlboro's dead father; Marlboro begins to beat him up until Wilder dangles out the window of his office, holding onto Marlboro's disintegrating cowboy boot. Harley helps him out, the boot comes apart and Wilder falls to the street. Marlboro and Harley part ways at a rodeo, where Marlboro is riding a bull. As Harley rides away, he picks up a beautiful hitchhiking woman. Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Movie Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Protectors Category:Fighter Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Titular Category:Casanova Category:Addicts Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Thieves Category:Anti Hero